


"I can't help falling in love with you"

by Klepto-Peepo (CassielWhorechester)



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/pseuds/Klepto-Peepo
Summary: Falling in love is hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -throws flower petals at you- enjoy!

Falling in love was hard. Falling in love with him, though? The easiest thing in the world.  
Especially when his eyes were like the sky on a beautiful sunny day, even when it was pouring rain. Or when he laughed. His laugh was loud and jumpy and made Tyler's stomach turn itself in knots. Tyler fell even more in love when Ethan did something incredibly stupid. Sometimes he could swoop in and save him before something happens, but if he couldn't they both knew he would be there after. To kiss the bruises and wipe away the tears. Tyler fell madly in love with the way Ethan got lost in his work. He often needed to remind Ethan to stay hydrated, or to sit up straight.   
Falling in love was hard. Staying in love was like breathing. The easiest thing in the world.  
Especially when his hair was a curly brown mess, that Ethan could spend years running his hands through. Or when he laughed, all soft and quiet. Until you got him going and he sounded like a horse. Ethan could feel the butterflies going as crazy as him. Ethan was obsessed with Tyler's smile. Often tight lipped. Always beautiful. Tyler never doubted Ethan's intelligence, but did scold him when he did something stupid. But there was never any doubt that he still loved him. They both knew. They both loved reminding the other. Not always verbally. Ethan knew what Tyler meant when he told him to drink more water. He knew what he meant when he told him to sit up straight, or recheck something for peanuts, or not too stay up too late. Ethan used to love staying up late. Working as long as he could before he exhausted himself and was able to retreat to his own bed. Now when he went to bed, there was almost always someone waiting for him. Someone warm. Someone he loved. He could always feel Tyler's arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. Even when they fought.  
Falling love...maybe isn't as hard as they thought. Really, it's the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for what I should write next or just wanna talk, follow my tumblr! Cranky-klepto-bismol


End file.
